


Only Time Will Tell

by Newtina100



Series: Fate is a Funny Thing [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, I suck at dialogue, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, newtina, newtina au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtina100/pseuds/Newtina100
Summary: Set in a modern alternate universe, Newt and Tina are both emerging professionals in their areas of work. Newt, who has just moved to New York, has to adjust as he begins his new job as he works on writing his book on the side. Meanwhile, Tina, a private investigator, is simply trying to live her life on a day-to-day basis. When their lives become intertwined, what does fate (or rather, their matchmaking siblings) have in store for the pair?





	1. A Foreign Landscape

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictitious piece. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or have been adapted from J. K. Rowling and the Wizarding World franchise. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling, the Wizarding World franchise, as well as Warner Bros.

Taking a moment to survey the layout of his studio apartment, Newt Scamander perched atop a stack of sturdy boxes. 

At least, they were supposed to be sturdy – something Newt found to be not quite so true as the cardboard containers toppled into a heap, taking him along with them. He sighed, and was relieved that there hadn’t been any fragile items in the boxes; only a few heavy books and some of his stationary items. For all his gawkiness, the man recovered smoothly, before re-stacking the boxes he’d knocked over. Newt stared out the window to the streetscape below. He definitely didn’t regret paying a little extra for a nicer apartment. 

He spread a flat sheet over mattress, almost bumping his head on the lowered ceiling of the sleeping nook. Though Newt was sure that it was designed that way to create a cozier feel, he was certain that this would be a terrible nuisance in the coming weeks. As he smoothed the creases of the fabric, Newt wondered if the move really was for the best. He would be able to work on his book at least, but working at a museum with tour groups and pratty-mannered schoolchildren was not something he looked forward to. But a job was a job, and money was money. Newt had to pay the rent somehow, even if it meant dealing with people. The only bright side was that he would be able to see Theseus and his (soon to be) family more than just once in a blue moon. But the adjustment was already looking to be hardly anywhere near smooth for him. Being a bit of a social recluse, Newt often found it hard to make new connections – much unlike his friendly, person-magnet of a brother. _At least I can cook,_ he thought. 

This was partially true, as he had the culinary prowess of an average university student. It hadn’t improved much, sadly, due in part to his tendency to become so enveloped in his work that he would often neglect proper eating habits for extended periods of time. Those that knew him well enough were often both impressed and disgusted by his ability to survive solely on Bovril and sticks of toast. Newt realized this was probably what he was going to have to do until his job started. He wasn’t planning to dig into his savings account, and came to the conclusion he would probably have to take on a part-time job sometime, as well. Newt found the smallest box and cut it open with a kitchen knife, revealing his stock of densely packed Bovril sachets. He organized them neatly into one of the few kitchen cupboards before opening a packet and dumping its contents into a mug. Newt was far too lazy to go about toasting bread, and added a precise amount of boiling water – just enough so that the mug was filled with a desirable serving, but not too much so as to render the soup flavourless. Clearly, Newt was a professional when it came to Bovril to water ratios. He downed his Bovril quickly, its temperature having no effect whatsoever on his grandmother-worthy tongue; all grandmothers seem to have a special talent where no amount of hot tea or other liquid will scald their tongues. 

Settling down on his bed, Newt curled up and opened his favourite book, though he knew he should have been working on his own. He rationalized his procrastination with the fact that he had yet to settle in fully. Surely this had to be ample reason for his rather cantankerous editor, who was far too pushy about deadlines for his taste. Not even making it past the first page, his cellphone rang. _Oh._ It was Theseus. 

He picked up. “Hi Theo.” 

“Hey, Newt,” Theseus drawled in his almost-American accent. “How goes it?”

“Alright,” he admitted. There were still a few boxes to be unpacked, time zone adjustments to be had (he’d only been here a day thus far), but otherwise, things appeared to be going along just fine. 

 

“Always the laconic one, hey?” Theseus chuckled before continuing. 

“Wanted to see if you’d like to come over for dinner tomorrow, is all. Daisy is nice company, but it would also be nice to talk to someone that isn’t wailing constantly.” 

This time it was Newt’s turn to be amused, as he thought of Theseus sitting at home for the past two months with his newborn. Leta had only taken a month off of leave, what with running a new company. He was sure Theseus was glad her business was doing well, but as Theseus too was a workaholic, wasn’t sure how much his older brother was faring during paternity leave. 

“Sure,” Newt accepted the invitation, “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” 

“Bye,” Theseus hung up. 

Newt reflected on the call, appreciating the fact that he and his brother could now just choose to ‘make plans’ at the spur of the moment. The only fault Newt could find was that he was scared of children. Children that were of any relation seemed to be an even scarier thing. He didn’t hate them, but had a fear that he was going to do something terribly wrong around them. Really, Newt had no problem with children. Heck, at one point, Newt had even dreamed of having a family of his own. He loved, and still loved, the idea of moving somewhere, perhaps to a nice property, and growing a family. But once Theseus and Leta had brought Daisy into the world, his paranoia of injuring small ones increased in multitudes. He’d decided long ago that he’d rather play it safe. Not that anybody would want to start a family with him, to be sure. 

His single status was a bit of a sore subject amongst him and his friends. Newt had no qualms whatsoever about not having a significant other, but it did get quite annoying when your friends had grown so desperate to the point of trying to convince you to get into speed dating. Newt shuddered as he thought of the horrors that would have to be endured at such an event. He knew that his friends (mostly Marian) meant well, but it did grow to be tiresome. Newt groaned as he remembered he now lived in the same city as Marian. Back at home, his mother would be pestering him, trying to set her up with her friends’ daughters. Now, he’d have to endure the same torture, but with Marian’s friends. Perhaps he’d just make up a girlfriend to relieve himself of all the trouble. Newt stared upwards into the darkness, the sound of traffic keeping him awake. He swung his legs over to the side of his bed and stood up, promptly banging his head in the process. _To hell with whoever designed this,_ he thought. 

Flipping open his phone, he was startled as it started playing its default ringtone. Unless it was a telemarketer or he was the unlucky victim of a prank call, there was only one person Newt knew of that would dare to call him at this hour. 

“Queenie?” 

“Hiya, Newt,” he smiled, his guess having been spot on. 

 

“Did the move go good for you? Did you eat Bovril for supper? It’s not healthy, you know. Also, Jacob said he’d drop by to bring you a few pastries for lunch and to take you out. I _know_ you haven’t left your apartment for over 24 hours, Newt.” 

 

“The move was fine, and please thank Jacob in advance,” he dodged the question about his dietary choices.

“Make sure you eat balanced meals going forward,” was all she replied, knowing full well that her guess had been correct. 

“Thank you, Queenie.”

“We’re accustomed to a heavy-salt diet, so be sure to try and cut down,” she informed him.

“I will,” he promised wearily. 

 

Queenie’s new obsession was with healthy foods. She’d really fallen down the rabbithole, and her motherly nature didn’t stop short of making sure not only her family but her _friends_ were eating healthily. Others may have been annoyed at this, but Newt knew that she really meant well.

“You must be exhausted,” Newt yawned audibly over the receiver, sure that Queenie would hear it. 

Queenie continued, “I’ve a good variety of herbal teas that I picked up from the farmers’ market the other weekend, and I’ll be sure to send over a box of the valerian one with Jacob tomorrow.” 

“Thank you, Queenie.” 

“Oh!” she gasped, remembering something she was going to tell him. 

 

“We’re going apple picking mid-October, and Jacob wanted to know if you’d like to come. It’s a pretty big party, so we do have to book a time slot before the good ones fill up,” she informed him. 

Newt didn’t like these kinds of events, but he _had_ moved to New York to be able to spend more time with family and friends. 

“Leta and Thes are also coming, and so is Tina. You two should get along well.” Leta and Queenie were great friends, as were their children. Newt wasn’t surprised, really. 

He’d heard of Tina, Queenie’s sister, on a few occasions from Queenie, as well as from Theseus, who was good friends with Tina. From what he had gathered, their relationship was similar to his and Queenie’s. Theseus had been Tina’s mentor. 

“I should be able to come,” he said. 

“That’ll be a great event! I know it’s still not yet for a month to come, but you have to plan these kinds of things in advance,” she explained. 

“Thanks, Queenie,” he yawned again. 

“Cya, Newt,” he hung up. 

 

Queenie really was sweet, and was looking after the best interest of all. The happy-go-lucky type, she was one to make friends quickly. Everything about her – from her bouncy curls to wide smile – was cheerful. But when she became too overexcited over anything, she often had to make sure that everyone knew, a trait which grew from annoying to enduring the better one knew her. 

Jacob was much more laid back, making them a good match. Newt had met Queenie, a year his senior, when she and Jacob were on their way to their honeymoon destination, and he on his way to his first-ever dig. Their flight had been delayed for four hours, and with nothing to do during the layover, had made smalltalk with one another. They soon became fast friends, and Queenie often was someone that Newt would call. She usually knew why she was calling, and had an exact answer for him. It could be said that Queenie and Newt were soulmates – not the romantic kind, as that title belonged to Jacob and Queenie, who certainly were a match made in heaven, but the platonic sort. Newt didn’t believe much in the whole ‘soulmate’ concept, but he would certainly use it to describe Jacob and Queenie’s relationship. _Rather a convenient term, ‘soulmate’,_ he mused. 

For many, Jacob and Queenie’s relationship was something that small children would dream of. Imagine being married to your perfect counterpart! Their white-bricked townhome with the black trim and flower boxes defined perfectly their lives and relationship: perfect. Cassian, their four-year old, was a jovial ball of energy. It seemed like only yesterday when Jacob had called him, notifying Newt that he and his wife had adopted a son. Newt had been shocked by the sudden event, but had known that the pair would be great parents. And indeed they were, as Cassian was a happy child to say the least, and often invited cheek pinches by strangers on the streets, only to welcome more pats and coos from adults with his slight lisp. 

Newt decided it was much too late to be up, so he turned in for the night. His book, Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, was tucked under his pillow. That night, his dream consisted of a strange concoction of Bovril, toddlers, and speed dating. He awoke the next morning, wondering if there wasn’t something in the sounds of traffic causing bizarre effects on one’s sleep after all.


	2. Farmers' Markets and Family Lunches

Tina Goldstein had to admit that she did like the crisp, fall weather. 

Bundled up in her favourite heather-gray overcoat and bronze coloured scarf, she was perfectly attired for the chilly September climate. Tina stepped out of the lobby of her apartment building and into the bustling streets of New York. As she waited at the bus station, Tina remembered and was cheered up by the fact that once she moved, the commute to work and her usual haunts would be much shorter, although she would miss her current location. She had just started looking, and so far was feeling encouraged by the range of affordable apartments. Compared to her current home in Midtown Manhattan, although she loved her roommate and friend Claudia, living quarters would be a lot less cramped and plenty cheaper. Stepping on to the bus, the sudden rush of sounds and smells – a woman’s cutesy sneeze, a man’s thermos full of what she was sure to be Italian wedding soup, and a child’s whine in demand of a cherry lollipop – alerted her senses, her ears pricking up as she grabbed onto a handle for support. As a PI, Tina had learned to be constantly aware of her surroundings. Of course, she did have to admit she could be overreacting a _smidge_ , but as someone others may consider being a ‘careerist’, Tina simply would argue that she was just taking her job very seriously. (Having been recently promoted, Tina was excited to finally work outside of the corporate investigations team at her firm, _Graves-Picquery & Associates_.)

Ever since graduating, Tina had always dreamed of being placed on an important litigation case; something of a huge, world-rocking lawsuit of sorts, the kind that you’d hear nonstop about on the news, the kind that would serve well-deserved justice and make the world a better place. She knew it was just a dream, but without dreams, what reason would Tina have to continue to move forward in her life? Certainly she wasn’t alive just to read over the _Harry Potter_ series until the end of her days. (Although as a Potterhead, Tina could probably live with that. It didn’t seem to be too terrible of a way to spend one’s life). 

“But Mommy, I ate my broccoli yesterday _and_ the day before that,” the small child explained, trying his best to rationalize to his mother why he deserved a lollipop at 9:30 a.m.  
Snapping back to the present, Tina realized she’d just arrived at her stop. _Almost missed it,_ she thought. Stepping off the bus, she enjoyed the short block-and-a-half walk to her destination: the farmer’s market. For having just opened half an hour ago, the arrangement of tents and stalls was already bustling with activity. One of her favourite ‘haunts’, this particular farmer’s market was a place Tina liked to spend her Sunday mornings. 

While Queenie was much more the baker in the family, Tina found herself enjoying cooking – particularly the convenience of using as little pots and pans as possible. She couldn’t be bothered with baking, what with all the sieves, extra bowls, and varying equipment necessary. Though she typically cooked whatever was most convenient, Tina didn’t mind spending a little extra on in-season ingredients. _It makes up for all the junk food I eat,_ she would often reasoned. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t have as much time to browse the selection of produce as she would have normally liked; she was meeting Queenie at 10, where they would go look at a new listing together. Queenie, who had always loved (and was constantly) house shopping, had recently gotten her realtor’s license. Between her and Jacob’s bakery as well as caring for a preschooler, working as a realtor was a nice side job for Queenie. It was also rather convenient for family and friends – especially for Tina, who was relieved she wouldn’t have to pay a realtor’s fee. 

Tina picked over a selection of gourds for awhile before selecting a nicely-coloured squash, and adding it to her basketful of late summer corn and heirloom tomatoes. Paying the vendor, she took a quick peek at the time. _Oops._ She now had about 4 minutes to get to her and Queenie’s meeting location. _I’ll just have to speedwalk,_ Tina resolved.

With confident, quick-paced strides, Tina made it to the cafe with a minute to spare. Queenie, who was always early, waved her younger sister down to the table she had already settled at. 

“‘Morning Teen!” She greeted her sister. 

“Hey Queenie,” said Tina, smiling. 

“How’s Cassian?” Tina asked as Queenie passed her her drink, sliding it across the table.

“Great! He’s made a few friends at preschool, and we’ve signed him up for swimming lessons,” Queenie replied, pausing to take a sip of her tea latte.

Tina couldn’t imagine having a family so young – how would she even be able to balance work and life? Queenie was four years older than her, but now, that didn’t seem like that big of an age gap. 

“He _was_ scared at first, but Daisy’s positive experience made Cassian a little less scared. What a sweet child. If not for Daisy, we would have a lot more difficulty dropping him off in the mornings,” she said. 

Tina had a taste of her own drink. _Mmm, black coffee,_ she thought. 

“But how about you, honey? How’s work?” 

Tina thought for a moment. “It’s been fine, but the workload has started to pick up a bit.” 

Nodding, Queenie’s curly bob of buttery-blonde hair bounced up and down, as if also expressing understanding in Tina’s response. 

“Are Leta and Theseus back from the UK?” Tina asked. 

Queenie nodded again, picking up her drink as she and Tina exited the coffee shop. 

“They came back Thursday. You probably didn’t see Theseus at work since they were helping his brother get settled.” 

Puzzled, Tina furrowed her brow. “His brother?” For the life of her, Tina couldn’t recall at all ever hearing about this man. 

Queenie giggled at her sister’s confusion. She was certain she’d told Tina about Newt before – how could she not have? After all, Queenie had known Newt for two years now, and she and Jacob had even met up with Newt last spring in London. Tina could remember facts, places and dates like nobody’s business, but when it came to names, she was awfully forgetful. This amused Queenie, as it reminded her of Newt, who was much more concerned about paleontology than people. _Wouldn’t they make quite the pair,_ she thought. 

“Remember, Newt?” 

“He’s Theseus’s brother?” Tina was surprised. Of course she had heard plenty about Newt, Queenie and Jacob’s London-native friend, but Queenie had never shown her any pictures. And from what she’d heard about this man, his character was nothing like Theseus’s. 

“Mhm,” Queenie pulled out her phone, swiping through hundreds of pictures of Cassian to find the only picture with Newt in it. Knowing Newt’s aversion of having his picture taken, he’d tried to duck out of the picture, the half of his face that was still in the frame slightly blurry. _It wasn’t the best resolution, but it would have to do._ She handed the device to Tina. 

“Oh, he kind of looks like Theseus,” _A softer version of him, almost. He does have nice eyes._ She quickly handed Queenie her phone back, not wanting to be caught staring at the picture too long. Not that she had been staring at all, that is. 

“Kinda cute, isn't he?” Queenie smirked at Tina’s flustered expression. 

“I guess,” she replied distantly, pretending to take a sudden interest in the fire hydrant to her right. 

“Anyhow, you’ll get to see more of his face in October when we go apple picking. You are coming, right, Teen?” 

“Guess I don’t have much of a choice,” she said, wrapping her scarf a little tighter. 

“Aw well, it isn’t torture is it? You know Cassian and Daisy do love you.” 

This was true, and Tina really liked spending time with her nephew and his friend. Most of her friends were all now getting married and starting families, leaving a very single-and-not-looking-to-mingle Tina as the designated babysitter. This also meant she was the favourite aunt, too, a role she didn’t mind filling. 

“We’re here,” Queenie motioned towards a standard looking brick apartment building, fall-coloured virginia creeper wrapped around its south-eastern corner.

Tina was pleased to find that the interior of the space had been renovated to modern taste. She and Queenie looked around the cozy space, its kitchen backsplash subway-tiled and common areas furnished tastefully. Though she would be living with a roommate, Tina was especially happy to find that both her and the unknown roommate would get their own rooms, a luxury Tina hadn’t been fortunate to have in awhile; the apartment she currently shared was a single-bedroom, meaning that Tina slept on a murphy bed (which acted as a bookcase in the day) in the living room. _The only potential downside to living here would be a noisy housemate._ Tina hoped dreadfully that her prospective roommate wasn’t an avid party animal. 

“So,” Queenie locked the front door behind them, “What do you think?” 

Tina didn’t even need a moment to think. “I love it,” she grinned. 

“Is it _the_ one?” Her sister asked. 

“I’d say so,” Tina said. 

“We’ve seen quite a few, and I don’t mind having a roommate if it means I get to pay less for a nicer apartment,” she continued. 

“That’s great honey! I’ll contact the owners,” said Queenie. 

“Thanks,” Tina gave her sister a hug. 

“Now, whaddya say to coming over for lunch, honey? Cassian hasn’t seen you in awhile,” said Queenie. 

“I didn’t have any lunch plans,” said Tina. 

“I’ll text Jacob that we’re headin’ over,” Queenie whipped out her phone. 

~

“We’re home!” Queenie pronounced, marching to the kitchen to give her husband a kiss. 

“Mama!” Exclaimed a little voice from the living room. 

In a flash, the joyous ball of energy known as Cassian shot through to the kitchen, wrapping his chubby arms around both of his parents. Looking up with big, hazel eyes the three year old said with utmost sincerity, “I missed you.” 

Tina’s heart melted as Jacob picked up Cassian, poking his nose playfully to leave behind a dusting of flour, which stood in contrast to the preschooler’s walnut-coloured skin. Queenie simply laughed at the reaction of her son, both in delight and mirth. It was times like these, where Tina watched all of her friends and family, well, _grow up_ into families of their own when she couldn’t help but feel a little lonely. _No use feeling sorry for myself,_ she thought, hanging her coat in the nearby closet. 

“C’mon, Teenie!” Queenie beckoned for her to have a seat at the dining table, where she and the rest of her jolly little family had taken a seat. 

Smiling, Tina gladly accepted the invitation. 

Only now noticing his aunt’s presence, Cassian clapped his hands gleefully as Jacob brought to the table a serving dish smelling of what Tina could only imagine to be food fit for a king. 

“Help yourself!” Jacob began spooning out a portion for his son. 

“Try some of the carrots,” the mother in Queenie began heaping Tina’s plate full. 

As she looked around the room, full of cheerful faces and delicious foods, Tina couldn’t help but feel her heart fill. _I could get used to this,_ she thought. 

“You’re my favourite aunt,” Cassian proclaimed through a mouthful of potatoes. 

Amused by this statement, Tina had to ask, “But I thought I was your _favourite_ favourite?” 

Only stopping to think for a brief moment, Cassian replied confidently, “It’s a tie.” 

Even more amused, Tina now asked, “Who’s my competition?” 

Without missing a beat, the four-year old said “Uncle Newt.” 

“I guess I’ll just have to meet him, then.” Tina replied, with a twinkle in her eye. 

“You’re coming apple pickin’ with us, right, Tina?” Jacob asked. 

Tina sighed in mock resignation. “If I must.” 

“Yay!” Cassian bounced excitedly in his seat. “Everyone that’s my favourite will be there.” 

_Aw, what a cute kid,_ Thought Tina as she waved goodbye to the Kowalskis. Even though she was happily single, and her careerist-minded temperament had little time for anything other than work at the moment, Tina couldn’t help but wish for a family of her own someday. _Someday,_ she told herself. Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I'm open to suggestions and since I edit myself, please let me know of any grammatical errors, etc. I've been on hiatus for a bit but hopefully will be able to start publishing regularly. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think/if I should continue this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
